Operation Maidwatch
by Cool Burn
Summary: When Sadayo Kawakami entered the barren home in her maid outfit, the last thing she expected to find were her students there. To keep her secret safe, she's persuaded to offer them some of the 'special' services mentioned in their flyer. An alternate take on Operation Maidwatch.


**Very excited to have the first chapter out. Wanted to write this for a long time. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SMT franchise.**

**Warning: lemon**

* * *

**Operation Maidwatch, Part One**

"Hey, there you are!" Ryuji Sakamoto greeted his friend Ren Amamiya, slouching up to him with his hands slid in his pockets. For someone as popular as his best friend, he sure spend a lot of time alone. He sat on one of the benches near the gym, not another soul in sight – which was a good thing considering what Ryuji wanted to discuss. "I… kind of need your help with something." He hesitantly scanned the area around them, weary of any potential bystanders. It didn't seem like anyone was around. "I found this flyer in my mailbox this morning," he stated enthusiastically, ruffling his hand in his pocket and showing Ren a pink brochure advertising a maid service. "Dude, a housekeeping service! It… it says that a maid will do anything for you!" The implications didn't seem to be lost to him.

Ren looked at him blankly as Ryuji proceeded to start jumping around like a kid during Christmas, eagerly rubbing his hands as he thought of his latest scheme. "A maid, dude! A _maid_! Who'll do _anything _for us!" He looked at Ren expectantly, as if he should understand just from the word 'anything'. "Right? …Right?!"

Ren continued to stare. "So… what are you saying?" It was a jest of course. He certainly had an inkling of where his friend was going with this, but he was the straight man to his friend's antics.

"Oh come on, dude. You're a guy, right? Stop fucking around, you know what I mean!" Ryuji gave Ren a toothy grin, almost stumbling over his words as he uttered, "Let's give it a try, man! Yeah? Yeah!" He stuffed the folder back in his pocket. "Luckily some guy on my floor just moved out, so there's a vacant apartment in my complex. They key is behind the mailbox, so we can get in anytime. The landlord seriously doesn't care. The place is all set, so…" He was about to commence the operation when…

"H- hey!" a timid-yet-familiar voice protested behind them. "I heard that!"

Ryuji felt chills run down his spine. Shit! Had they been caught? He nervously turned to the newcomer only to find… Mishima? "What the hell?" Where did he come from?

Mishima was blushing furiously, slightly out of breath from running, eyes staring down at the ground. "Uhm… I… Can I, uh… Get in on this?"

"Oh-ho!" Ryuji cheered knowingly. "You're into this kind of stuff too, huh?" He grinned. "Wow! Okaaay…" He should've known at quiet guy like Mishima was secretly a closet perv.

"I- I'm not into it!" Mishima protested a tad louder than he should. "It's… It's just for research!" He wasn't fooling anyone, especially when he proceeded to bombard Ryuji with lots of questions for his _research_. "What does anything mean? Do the maid look exactly as advertised?" By now, he was just as enthusiastic as Ryuji, eyes lit up and all. "We need to determine whether or not this company just pretends to offer housekeeping services! I mean, if it's a scam then we obviously need to punish them!"

"Yeah exactly!" For all his discreetness at the start of the conversation, Ryuji could not help himself from blurting out his excitement. Subtlety was not one of his strong points. "We got to see it with our own eyes!" He licked his lips. "Every little _detail_…" He made sure to stress that part. Surely, they were all on the same page here. Though too embarrassed to say it out loud, he didn't want a maid who'd do _anything_ for them to simply clean and leave. He had… other plans. Turning back to his best friend, he reminded Ren that they were going to do this this evening. "We'll meet at 7 pm, all right?"

And with that, Operation Maidwatch was about to commence!

* * *

That evening, the trio gathered at Ryuji's house as agreed upon in the afternoon. They had all gotten out of their school clothes and into their casual ones. If they wanted the maid to do _anything _for them, then they couldn't look like a bunch of high schoolers. Though, with the casual clothes of Ryuji and Mishima, Ren doubted if they could fool anyone… He didn't voice his concerns though. His friends were already looking a bit nervous as is.

Just as Ryuji had said, the key to the vacant home was behind the mailbox. Snatching the key and sticking in into the keyhole, all it took was a soft nudge to the right to make the home theirs for the evening. "See I told you guys," Ryuji boasted proudly. "God I'm so excited!" He could already feel the excitement in his bladder! Although, maybe that were his nerves screaming out? He shook his head to banish his jitters. He needed to be gutsy!

"S- So we're really going to do this, huh…?" Mishima whispered timidly as he walked in, shaking nervously with his hands in his pockets as he looked around the barren room. There was nothing but a couch hidden in the corner of the room. "You think it'll be okay?"

Ryuji laughed his worries away, shoving the flyer into Mishima's face to remind him of their potential reward for their ballsy efforts. "Operation Maidwatch, bro!"

This seemed to calm Mishima down somewhat. "Y- Yeah!" he reminded himself. Surely, the possibilities of tonight far outweighed the risks! "Operation Maidwatch!"

"Besides if it turns out to be sketchy we can just bail." Ryuji shrugged. "I mean, the house is vacant, so it's not like we'll be messing with anyone's home."

"You're a genius, Ryuji!" Ren replied, sticking out his thumb in support of his friend's plan.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ryuji grinned, basking in the praise.

"Wow… To think Sakamoto has a brain," Mishima jokingly sneered. This… this was fine. Things were going to be fine!

Ignoring Mishima, Ryuji quickly egged Ren on to take action. "Okay, go give them a call, man!"

Why was he the one who had to call? Ren shrugged, he supposed it didn't matter much. As the leader of the Phantom Thieves, Ren was used to making difficult decision in times of crisis. Compared to the life or death decision he had to make in the Metaverse, this was nothing. With nerves of steel, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and rang the number advertised on the flyer.

'"Thank you for calling Victoria's Housekeeping!" a sweet, girly voice said on the other line.

Mishima was shocked someone actually picked up. Was… was Operation Maidwatch actually going to happen? "Th- they answered!"

"Shut up, idiot!" Ryuji reprimanded him. He'd be damned if they screwed up now!

Luckily, the woman on the other end didn't notice the bickering duo. "I take it you're interested in our services?"

"S- Services…" Mishima's eyes almost bugged out, his teenage hormones quickly going into overdrive. What kind of services did she mean? Did she really mean… His eyes locked with Ryuji to silently confirm to one another that they were thinking the same thing. He gulped audibly, the nerves in his stomach fluttering. He felt slightly lightheaded…

When the lady asked them if they wanted anyone in particular, Ren simply stated that they wanted someone close by. After giving her his address, Ren was told a maid would arrive in 20 minutes. He hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Shit… This is really happening." For all his earlier bravado, now that the appointment had actually been made, Ryuji looked deadly pale.

"A maid's _services…_" Mishima, it seemed, had a one track mind. He groaned uncomfortably when he noticed the effect the implication of those implied services had on his trousers. They had tightened considerable. Sweating a bit, he hoped the others wouldn't notice. Quickly changing the subject, he asked the group what they'd ask the maid to do first. Though he stated they should have her start with cooking something to protect his image, he hoped one of the others would dare to suggest what he himself did not. "Of course, I wouldn't mind some of the other services either…" Like Ryuji, subtlety was not one of Mishima's strengths.

Ryuji, who had been silent ever since he went pale, fidgeted his hands. Shit… was he really capable of going through with this? At least they all seemed to want the same thing. He groaned when he, too, felt something begin to stir underneath his underwear, but he was too nervous for it to enlarge completely. "They uh… they said twenty minutes, right?" He gulped. "I gotta use the bathroom…"

* * *

Sadayo Kawakami groaned as she left the schoolground and got into her car. "One job done and straight into the other one…" she muttered. She hated her life. Teaching was a fulltime gig; playing maid on the side was torture and inhumane. How was she supposed to act so carefree and energetic after teaching for eight hours straight? God, she just wanted to go home, change into her pajamas, roll into bed and never leave those sweet, sweet covers ever again.

And although she was likely going to end up in a bed within the next hour, she would probably be expected to do… _that _instead of sleeping.

Though her company didn't advertise it as such, she was often expected to add 'additional services' next to her maidly duties. Additional services were offered, provided the client paid enough money. Not all of her co-workers offered these additional services, but they were few and far between. Not to mention that she needed the money to pay Takase-kun's guardians. She supposed she should count herself lucky that someone had asked for her at all. With her age, she was actually considered to be over the hill by some of her co-workers. "Tsch…" What the hell did they know? She was still in her prime dammit!

Releasing a drawn-out sigh, she lamented her situation. She hoped there was a place nearby where she could change without her students recognizing her. Now _that _would be the end of her. "I suppose I should get in character…" she muttered. Clearing her throat, she forced her lips to twirl upwards. "Meow! Welcome home, Master! We're going to have so much fun!" Pushing her foot on the gas pedal, she began her drive to her new client, blissfully unaware that her secret was about to come out, with dire consequences! "Meeoowww!"

* * *

"It's... almost time," Mishima stated . He nervously eyed Ryuji, who looked like he was about to hyperventilate. "You were in the bathroom for a long while... Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Ryuji almost jumped. Shit, why was he so jumpy? No shit he'd taken his time on the can. He was so agitated that he had trouble peeing. "What? Who? Me?"

"Y- You're really nervous." Mishima laughed sheepishly, though his own nerves were on clear display. A chilling thought entered his mind. "Actually… are high school students even allowed to use this type of service?"

"Huh?" Ryuji raised an eyebrow.

"Wh- what do you mean 'huh'? You should've researched it!" he scolded the blond. The nerves were really starting to sink in for the teen, and it showed! He seemed a bit unstable, unable to think with a cool head. "What if they find out who we are?"

"H- How should I know? But why would how old you are matter? It… It's just housekeeping!" Ryuji knew it didn't matter if housekeeping was available for men their age. They were definitely too young for what they were hoping to get tonight. Still, it wasn't like Mishima hadn't considered this when he joined in on their plan. That bastard…! He was just trying to put the blame on him in case things went wrong!

Mishima was sweating buckets as he looked at Ren in horror. "We would've been screwed if your number had shown up on their caller ID…"

Ren looked at this two friends and made a judgment call. They looked like they were about to pass out from their nerves. They still had some time. He was about to open his mouth to encourage them when…

_Ding-dong_

"Good evening…" a sweet, feminine voice called from the other side of the door. Although, Ren could've sworn it sounded somewhat familiar. "I'm from the housekeeping service."

"What?!" Mishima screeched. "Already?" He eyed the clock in panic. "She's five minutes early! I- I'm not mentally prepared!"

"Oh!" Mishima and Ryuji jumped in terror when they heard the knob of the door turn. "The door's unlocked? Uhm, may I come in…?"

It was all too much for Ryuji. "I- I can't do this…!" he admitted, looking at Ren in a panic. "My stomach's actin' up! And my hands are all sweaty!" He put a hand on Ren's shoulder to offer him support. "You handle the rest, dude. And don't let her find out you're a high school student." As long as one of them got lucky, this night would be a success as far as he was concerned. "I've got your back! Just… like way back! Like, from the balcony!"

"Wh- What?!" Mishima spoke in disbelief. Sakamoto had conjured up the plan and now he was abandoning it? It was the final trigger. "I can't do this either! Ren, we'll leave it to you!"

And with that, Ryuji and Mishima fled to the balcony…

Ren looked at the departing duo, sweat dropping. Putting his forefinger against the bridge of his glasses, he brought the spectacles back up. Were they really planning to hide while he tried to persuade the maid to offer her other services. And what if she offered them? Were they just gonna watch? There wasn't any time to think about it, though.

"Excuse me!" Ren heard from behind him, slightly spooking the young man. "Oh! There you are!"

Kawakami had entered the room, dressed in her maid outfit. Looking around the room, her eyes started to twitch. What the hell kind of home was this? It was so barren. Where was all the furniture?! Suffice to say, Kawakami was suspicious. _Stay in character!_ She reminded herself before she could utter her disdain. "Welcome home, Master. I'm going to fill your tired heart full of lovely energy. _Meow!_ I'm Becky, and I have the pleasure of serving you today."

Why was her voice so familiar? Storing those uncanny feelings of acquaintance away, Ren used his wit to respond, "Nice to mee-ow-t you."

Oh great... He was one of those... "We're going to get along so well! _Meeeooowww_!" How humiliating... She was an adult woman, yet she had to act so childlike. It was degrading... "Oh my… how thoughtless of me! I should explain our services for you, Master! What would you like me to do today? The basics include cooking, cleaning, laundry…" Kawakami swallowed, and forced herself to utter the next line. "… but there are other 'services' we provide if you desire." Taking a few steps to her client, she noted his beautiful head of curly hair. And such smooth skin too! Actually... he kinda looked... adolescent. "You look young, Master… Are you… perhaps… in high school?" she spoke hesitantly. Obviously, she was not about to offer her services to a high schooler, but that was the least of her worries. The closest high school from here was Shujin Academy... _God, I hope he just looks young._

"I'm in college."

Hmmm... His voice seemed kind of familiar? He couldn't actually be one of her students, right? Kawakami swallowed deeply, her heart beating rapidly. She needed to take a closer look. Using her cheerful persona, she took a few steps forward. "Wow! Your skin's so healthy!" He definitely was a teenager! There didn't seem to be a hair on his body. Offering the boy one more chance to come clean, she spoke gently, "You're not lying to me, are you…?"

…

…

...

"Hmmm, I think I'll wait to provide those other services until you've matured a bit, Master." God, what a waste of time. She drove all this way for nothing. She supposed she should make a run for it before he turned around just in case she knew him. "Soo, I'll be going now." However, before Kawakami could depart, she heard a mumble from behind the door.

After making their way to the balcony, Ryuji and Mishima realized they couldn't hear a thing about what transpired between Ren and the woman who had entered the room. They snuck against the door leading to the living room, the small splits in the wooden door were just big enough for them to see and hear all that transpired. Of course, that meant that they could be heard as well...

"Wh- what? No!" Ryuji screamed before he realized his blunder. Was Operation Maidwatch really going to end like this? None of them was going to get lucky? But... but he'd been looking forward to this all day!

"Quiet…!" Mishima whispered low enough for Kawakami not to hear.

Kawakami eyed the door suspiciously. Was... was someone there? "I- Is someone there?"

"Oh no…" Shit! Ryuji was sweating bullets. They were found out? His first instinct was to run for it, but he couldn't leave Ren behind like that. "Shit..." He muttered at Mishima to keep quiet before he opened the door wide enough for him to slip through to join Ren and the maid in the living room. God, he was so nervous. "H- Hey!" he blurted, waving his trembling hand.

Sa- Sakamoto-kun?! No! No, no, no, no, no! Why? Why him of all people? Mishima, it seemed, had not been noticed. She inhaled sharply as realization kicked in. If Sakamoto-kun was here, then the person in front of her was...! "Haha... I see." So that was what was happening, huh. Life really could be cruel. "Did you guys request me specifically?"

Ren turned around and could finally eye the maid. She looked familiar. Wait... could it be... ? "Are you…?"

Kawakami couldn't believe her luck. He didn't recognize her? Could she really be that lucky? She was about to go with it and excuse herself when…

"Whaaaaaat?!" a loud screech of disbelief filled the room. "Ka- Kawakami-sensei?!" Ryuji screamed in shock, doing a doubletake. "Wh- What are you doing here?"

Noo! Shit! So close! She'd been so close! She'd almost gotten away with it! She felt her last bit of hope burst into pieces.

"Ugh… this is unbelievable…" she muttered. "Yes, it's me… you homeroom teacher…" Looking at her feet, too embarrassed to look her students in the eye, she wept, "I'm so done… I can't believe I got caught by some of my own students…" She placed her palm over her shaking head. "I should've taken a job outside the city, but I needed it to be close to school so I could go there after I finished work…" She finally dared to raise her head. Sakamoto-kun looked shocked, his jaw almost hanging by his Adam's apple. In contrast, Amimaya-kun looked perfectly calm, his face unreactive to the shock he must surely feel. Even in her current situation, she found herself impressed by his composure. "Who did you hear about this from anyway? Oh! It was Ms. Chouno wasn't it? That harpy…!"

Ryuji was puzzled. "Who?"

"Ms. Chouno, the English teacher… She's been snooping on all the teachers ever since that incident with Mr. Kamoshida." Her eyes narrowed down on the duo. "You guys won't tell them, right?"

Ren shrugged. "That's up to you."

"If you guys promise not to tell Ms. Chouno about this, I'll do anything for you."

There it was again. 'Anything'… such a simple word, yet it held so much insinuation. Ren cocked his brow, looking at Ryuji. "Anything?"

"Well, I mean..." Ryuji began with a big grin, clearly emboldened by Kawakami's pleas. He was much more confident that he had been all evening. "... I guess we can work something out, sensei." He wasn't exactly subtle, squeezing the growing tent in his pants. Clearly, the excitement had seized him. "The lady on the phone did mention some special services."

Kawakami's eyes narrowed down on him, eyes filled with scorn. "You can't be serious," she chided in a stern tone. "I'm your _teacher_," she reminded the blond. "Besides, you two are minors. We are _not_ doing that." Despite her situation, Kawakami seemed steadfast, defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.

Ren heard Ryuji scoff next to him, clearly annoyed not to have his way. Unlike his friend, he wouldn't give up so easily. "Are you sure, sensei? I mean, I doubt you took a second job because you're financially stable. I doubt the board of Shujin would appreciate hearing about your... _ahum_... special services." He was bluffing of course. He would never tell a soul about what he'd seen today, and neither would Ryuji.

"Come on, sensei!" Ryuji urged, clearly rejuvenated by Ren's words. Now that kind of quick thinking was why he was the leader of the group! "We're not asking for much. It's not like you didn't think it could end up like this when you walked in."

Kawakami scoffed. Just what did he try to insinuate there? It wasn't like she expected to find two of her students here instead of a lonely thirtysomething without a social life. But... they did have a point. She needed her teaching job. Teaching was all she ever wanted... She _couldn't_ – absolutely refused!— to lose her job over this. But... to do _that_ with her students. Did she have to do things a teacher shouldn't do to continue on teaching? There surely was irony in her dilemma, but it was currently lost to her. But... her choice was clear. Voice shaking, she spoke with a soft voice, "Y- You boys promise not to tell anyone, right?"

"Of course, of course," Ryuj eagerly complied, nodding his head over and over in agreement. Honestly, he would've agreed to jump down this building if it meant having intercourse with his homeroom teacher. Men were funny that way.

Kawakami's eyes narrowed on Ren. Unlike Ryu, he was far more difficult to read, his eyes somewhat hidden behind his glasses. To her relief, he nodded and smiled charmingly. "Of course, Kawakami-sensei."

Ryuji held his breath as Kawakami weighed her options one final time. Was... was this actually gonna happen? Though he had always thought of her as a bit plain, Kawakami-sensei looked absolutely sizzling in her outfit. Not only that, but she was his teacher! Was his homeroom teacher really going to be his first sexual experience? Could it get any hotter than that?

"Ugh... fine," Kawakami complied, eyes tilted on the floor, a blush filling her cheeks. They were just clients, she tried to assure herself. Although... she'd never serviced two clients at the same time before... "Just... get started already..." She need not say more. The sounds of belts unfastening and zippers sinking reached her ear. One smooth and controlled and the other wild and brazen; she did not have to look to know who was which. As two pairs of jeans plummeted on the floor with a thud, Kawakami knew what was expected of her. Hesitantly, her eyes were drawn to her students – specific parts to be exact – and two excited pieces of rock-hard meat throbbed eagerly as if to greet her.

Blushing fervently, she unwittingly began to compare the length of her two students. Amamiya-kun was a tad larger than Sakumoto-kun. Where Sakamoto carried about an average five inches in his pants, Amamiya was actually a bit above average for men his age. Kawakami estimated him to be about six inches. Luckily, neither carried a monster down there. The last thing she needed when taking on two clients for the first time was for one of them to make her experience lockjaw.

Looking at her two students as they saw down on the couch, their pants down to their ankles, pricks out and looking at her expectantly, Kawakami sighed troubledly.

_Ugh..._ Just what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**And that's chapter 1. I think it's the perfect place to stop, though I doubt many of you will agree, haha. Expect chapter 2 to be much longer!**


End file.
